


Sweet Revenge

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Couple, Engagement, F/M, Marriage, Medic Nin, Notes, Party, Pole-Dancing, Pregnancy, Revenge, Strip-tease, Teasing, Working Late, celebration, drunk, gloating, married, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi humiliated Sakura. Sakura's about to get her revenge on him while he's drunk. Pairing: KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem, GenIno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Nine hours and she still hadn't finished her shift. Sakura sighed as she tapped her pen against her notebook and looked at the clock on the wall opposite. She was sitting in the nurse's station in the ICU wing. Why, oh why did she have to pay Pig back for covering her yesterday? Sakura scowled and huffed.

She could be out with the rest of them, celebrating… _what were they celebrating again?_

"Quiet tonight, isn't it?" Shizuka asked as she flipped open a chart to fill something in.

Sakura grumbled before answering, "You have no idea. I'm not even meant to be on right now. But I said I'd cover for Ino after she covered me last night,"

"Ooooooh. Bad mistake. Why didn't you take on any of the other shifts she has?"

"I couldn't. After tomorrow, I'm paid-leave. Ino doesn't have any shifts tomorrow," Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time scowling at the clock again. She should be having fun tonight.

Shizuka came and sat down in the seat beside hers, "Are they all out tonight?"

"Ah. Every. Single. Last. One of them." Sakura pouted and dropped the pen.

"Want a neck massage?"

"Please."

* * *

Kakashi looked around the bar and frowned. Sakura wasn't here. He didn't even want to be here but he was dragged out by Genma and Gai. _Sodding bastards._

"Oi! Kakashi! Cheer up. Just because Pinkie isn't here doesn't mean you can't have some fun!" Genma nudged his shoulder as he set down a tankard of beer in front of him.

Kakashi sighed and clasped his hand around the glass but didn't make a move to take any. _Why am I here again? What are we celebrating?_

"Kakashi-senpai, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer Yamato, Genma cut in, "It's because Pinkie isn't here. He's sulking,"

"I am _not_ sulking. Merely pondering what I could have been doing instead of being here with you lot," Kakashi took his first drink of the beer. It wasn't his preferred choice but it'd do, "Why are we here anyway?"

"To celebrate. Naruto and Hinata are expecting their first child and Shikamaru and Temari just announced their engagement," Kurenai answered as she slid in opposite him.

It took all of Kakashi's will power not to spit out his beer at the mention of Naruto producing progeny. The thought was scary enough nevermind it being fact.

He shook his head. _Nope, not sinking in. Drink it is._

And so, the drinking began and he was well onto his seventh beer when the said couples arrived and an uproar of congratulations began.

* * *

Two hours later saw Sakura dozing at the office desk. Shizuka and Akemi were speaking to each other softly so as not to disturb her too much. She could hear them but couldn't and didn't try to make out what they were saying. The constant beeping, the sighs from the ventilators and their voices were lulling her further into sleep.

"I hope whoever is on to relieve her turns up soon. She shouldn't have to do this shift; it's too much," Shizuka kept glancing at the pink-haired medic.

"Ah. She's been working so hard over the last few weeks to ensure everything is working and running properly for when Shizune-senpai takes over again. It's even made me stressed just watching her. She should have been at the celebration tonight as well," Akemi agreed as he looked at Sakura as well.

They stayed silent for another few minutes before Akemi drew Shiazuka to him and proceeded to rain gentle kisses all over her face as she tried hard not to giggle. Sakura woke up slightly at the sound and repressed a groan.

"Sakura-san? I'm here to relieve you," Sakura bolted up right and looked at Isao through blurred eyes.

"Thank god," she groaned and they all winced as they heard multiple pops and cracks coming from her body as she stretched, "I'm outta here. And I would wear earplugs if I were you, the two lovebirds over there are being sickeningly cute, that or tell them to go to the on-call room," she smirked at the two nurses as they tried to hide their embarrassment.

Isao chuckled quietly and stopped Sakura as she was about to go, "I was told to tell you to swing by the pub. Apparently, he's dancing on the table tops."

Sakura groaned.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, Sakura was looking through the window of the pub with raised eyebrows. She knew they had booked the pub so it was only the celebratory party in there but she didn't think what Isao had been told would be true.

The copy-ninja was on the table tops… _I wouldn't call that dancing…_ she shook her head and made her way inside and to the seat that he had vacated seeing as it was the only one available.

"Hey Pinkie! I see you made it," Genma greeted her with a smile while Ino tried to squirrel her way further into his side.

"I did. I see I didn't miss the entertainment either," she said amusedly as she watched the silver-haired nin shaking his bum around.

"Hahaha! Nope. He's only just started," Genma threw his arm around the medic and drew her into his side as well, "But now I got the better company,"

"Genma!" she shoved him lightly and laughed, "How much has he had to drink anyway?" Sakura turned her amused eyes back to the dancing man.

"Eeeh…I think he just finished his fifteenth before he got up and started to make a fool of himself. Oh god, now he's looking for a pole to wrap himself around," Genma groaned in mock horror and shook his head.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the jounin before turning her attention to the nin on the table and sure enough, he was pretending to swing around an imaginary pole. _Kakashi pole dancing…there's something I didn't think I'd ever see._

"If you're going to pole dance, Kakashi, I want the strip-dance with it," Sakura called out.

The man stumbled from what he was doing before turning around trying to find her. As his eyes settled on her, albeit unfocussed, he smiled, "Your wish is my command," he stalked towards her and started to take of his jounin jumper while doing his best to dance sexily.

This produced a raucous of cheers, cat calls, wolf whistles and heckling from the people surrounding the tables. Sakura laughed as she watched the show.

"He's never going to live this down, you know," Genma whispered to her.

Sakura smug smile alighted on her face, "No, it's not but I did warn him; payback's a bitch."

* * *

"Do you know how pretty you are, Sakura- _chan_?" Kakashi asked loudly as he stumbled about nearly dragging Sakura to the ground with him.

"Prettier than you," she grumbled as she heaved his arm around her neck more.

"Mah mah, it's not nice to lie, Sakura-chan. Your nose will grow bigger…or maybe your forehead," Kakashi giggled.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to drag him home, "If that were the case, Kakashi- _sensei_ , then your nose would be more than fifty feet long. Then again, you could always be using a henge or genjutsu as well as your mask to hide it."

" _Sakura-chan!_ You're soo _meeeeaaaaannn!"_ he whined like a child.

"And you're a heavy oaf. Have you gained weight?"

"How dare you! I keep my body in top physical shape! Or did you not notice with the stripping tonight?"

"Oh, I noticed all right. And so did everybody else," she let go of him and move to open the door of their house and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom.

Once she had him changed and they were both settling down she turned off the bedside lamp and turned onto her side, "Oh, and Kakashi? If I wake up with bruises to the back of my knees again because you dry-humped me during the night, there will be hell to pay tomorrow. I don't care how hungover you are."

Her reply was a loud snore.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he woke up. Their room was still fairly dark thanks to the black-out blind in place but what little light was getting through was murder.

He sighed and got up to go the bathroom. As he washed his hands he noticed the glass of water and pills beside them. He gulped all of them in one go and was about to set down the glass when he noticed the piece of paper that had been sitting under it.

_Kakashi,_

_I hope your head doesn't hurt too much this morning. It seemed you had fun last night, sorry I didn't get there until the very end but I heard it was quite eventful. Anyway, I've called off today's practice and there's some breakfast waiting in the fridge for you._

_Love you!_

_Sakura_

Kakashi smiled and glanced at his wife from the open en-suite door. She slept peacefully, her arm resting protectively around her seventh-month pregnant stomach. He crossed over to her and gave her cheek a kiss and caressed her stomach. Kami, how he loved this wonderful, caring woman.

It was as he made his way to the kitchen he noticed the envelope on the floor in front of the front door. He picked it up and opened it. He tipped the contents out onto the kitchen table and what he saw almost made him choke on his breath.

 _It…what…she wouldn't_ but he knew fine rightly she would.

He stared at the many hand-painted pictures of him on the table tops pretending to pole-dance and then proceeding to strip.

At the very back there was a piece of scroll with Sakura's hand-writing on it.

He re-read the four words again. And he fumed and groaned. He deserved it, he really did. After all, letting them get caught having sex in the training grounds by a majority of their friends had been hilarious for him and humiliating for Sakura.

He re-read the words again.

_Pay back's a bitch._

"Pregnant women are evil." He sighed before smiling and calling down the hall, "The war is on, Sakura!"

Sakura, who had been awake since he had stirred, laughed silently to herself, _Sweet revenge!_

* * *

**Finally got one of the other prize's done. And this has just made me realise how much I actually suck at writing one-shots and not making them flow right. Gah! I shall fix it in the future...if I remember.**

**Prize for princezsupastar on here and DA for her entry in the KakaSaku New Years contest.**

**Sorry again for it being late but I hope you like it!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
